


kiss it all better, i'm not ready to go

by JustAnotherWriterChica



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherWriterChica/pseuds/JustAnotherWriterChica
Summary: short fic based off of the song "kiss it better" by He Is We"The officers told her that she had been arrested for murder but Emma didn’t particularly care.She was facing twenty five to life but the love of her life wasn’t in her arms. Emma couldn’t bring her back with a bullet to the heart of the coward who tore her life apart but she didn’t regret what she did. Regina probably would’ve yelled at her, murder isn’t something anyone was keen on, especially not her defense attorney of a girlfriend."





	kiss it all better, i'm not ready to go

**Author's Note:**

> this was something that i wrote in about thirty minutes and only proofread once so i apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors in my writing but this song was very sad and inspiring so when i got the idea i just started writing. regardless i hope you like it!
> 
> p.s. if something seems amiss about the story to you at the end please check the end notes!

Emma wasn’t really focusing on anything as she stared at the cement wall in front of her. There was nothing there but dents and divots from god knows what but it kept her mind off of her bigger issues, so she decided staring at a boring wall was going to be her new hobby. There was only so much she could do to distance herself from the scene that was always playing in her mind and while the wall helped it wasn’t a permanent solution.

 

Her next idea was to pick at her orange jumpsuit, the threading was loose on her sleeve and there was a suspicious stain that she was also choosing to ignore but it was hers. She rolled and unrolled her sleeves and pant legs until she found that also wasn’t enough of a distraction.

 

Maybe she could try to get some sleep, seeing as how she hadn’t sleep very well at all in the past week. Sleep is good but the nightmares that now accompany it are not. So as Emma lays back she sighs, covers her head with her hands and closes her eyes. It doesn’t take long for all of the horror to come back to her.

 

 

 

_Emma could generally be described as a happy person. She was going places in life and everything was finally starting to fall into place._

_She had a beautiful new house that overlooked the water, complete with working utilities and hot water; luxuries she hadn’t always been able to afford._

_A child she had been trying to place for years had finally been adopted by a happy family and he frequently sent her updates on his happy life._   _Being a social worker was a draining job but after her time in the foster system she felt that she needed to do better for the kids who were in it._

_And lastly, Regina had just agreed to move in with her. This was the fact that brought Emma the most joy._

_She had met Regina eleven months and 29 days ago and every day since had been wonderful. Emma first met Regina when she had physically slammed into her at full speed in the park one morning while on a run and after the initial argument that brought on they had been living in heaven ever since._

_For their one year anniversary Emma had made special reservations at an Italian restaurant on the wharf that she knew Regina had been dying to try. The dinner was perfect and at the end of the night Emma had finally said the words she had been dying to say, “Move in with me.”_

_She didn’t need to phrase it as a question as she slid a key towards Regina. They were practically living together the whole time but while Regina was finishing law school it was hard for her to always be at Emma’s apartment which was across the city. Her recent graduation made this statement all the better now that living together was actually doable._

_Of course Regina had started to cry a little bit although she probably would’ve denied doing such a thing if she had had the chance and Emma definitely cried which she would freely admit to._

_Everything was perfect._

_Until it wasn’t, a half hour later._

_As they stepped out of the restaurant, completely wrapped up in each other and oblivious to the world Regina reached up and kissed Emma. The moment was so perfect, the brunette wrapped up in her arms as she became rather breathless, but the next tore her world apart._

_Before Emma knew what was happening there was a loud ‘_ **_bang_ ** _’ and people started screaming in the crowd around them. Emma might have too if she hadn’t felt Regina go rigid for half a second before falling limply into her arms._

_“No, no, no, no, no.” Emma sunk to the ground, supporting the brunette all the way down with her. “Regina, you’re okay. You’re alright.”_

_Regina, who was already in shock, looked down at the dark stain growing on her purple dress. She pressed a hand to the hole in her abdomen. “I just got shot.”_

_Emma pressed a hand to the wound while turning her head to scream for help, vaguely she would later recall seeing a waiter pull out his phone to call for help but it was already too late. “You’ll be okay, Gina. It’s nothing that a doctor can’t fix, you’re not going anywhere.”_

_These words seemed to break the trance like state Regina slipped into and suddenly she was shivering and gasping for breath. “Ah it hurts Emma! Help me!”_

_Emma was doing everything that she could but stopped for a split second as her heart broke when she heard her girlfriend whisper the words, “Kiss it all better. I-I’m not ready to go.”_

_“Please! Somebody help me!” There was still a crowd around the two women but no one was moving to help her, everyone was making calls or looking around wildly, not believing their eyes. Emma looked back to Regina. “I’m sorry sweetheart, I’m so so sorry.”_

_She didn’t know when she had started crying but the blonde shuttered as Regina’s cold, blood stained hand reached up to wipe away her tears. “It’s not,” Regina inhaled shallowly as she now struggled to breathe, “your fault love. You didn’t know.”_

_Emma kissed Regina’s head and cradled her head to her chest as she sat,waiting for help that she knew was going to arrive to late. Regina did her best to comfort Emma as she felt her body begin to shut down. She was tangling her hand in blonde locks as she felt her eyelids growing heavy. She tilted Emma’s hanging head to meet her tired eyes and with a pained smile said her last words, “It’s not your fault, ju- just stay with me until I fall asleep. I love you.”_

_The blonde sobbed at these whispered words, placing a watery kiss on her lover’s lips for the last time. Emma tucked her head against Regina’s and breathed her in, memorizing everything she could and telling the brunette how much she loved her until she could no longer feel a rise and fall of her chest._

_When it was finally over Emma kissed Regina’s forehead one final time before sitting back and taking in the scene. Plenty of people were still there, just watching, but what caught Emma’s eye is the man who dared to stare her down._

_Emma was almost completely checked out at this point until she rolled her eyes over that man and noticed something in his hand. The gun._

_Faster than she had ever moved in her life Emma took off in his direction and the coward ran. But Emma was locked into him and as he pushed his way through the crowd she followed with a vengeance, only stopping for one thing; the gun he dropped._

_She chased him until they reached the edge of the crowd and as he took off towards an alley something primal took over Emma and she lifted the gun. The man dropped to the ground before Emma even realized that she had lifted the gun, let alone pulled the trigger._

_Before the blonde could do anything else she was being grabbed from behind and pulled back towards the restaurant. She was escorted away from the body of the man she had just murdered, past the staring eyes of the still gathered crowd, and towards a cop car when she caught sight of Regina’s body._

_If you hadn’t known about anything that had just occurred, you would’ve thought the brunette was just asleep she looked so peaceful. Emma could’ve sworn there was even a small smile on her lips but maybe that was just how she always remembered Regina._

_Dazed and exhausted all of a sudden Emma turned towards the officer who had been lightly holding her and uttered, “I avenged her.” With that, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out._

 

That all happened a week ago. Emma had been rushed to a hospital where she woke up handcuffed and on quite a few medications. The officers told her that she had been arrested for murder but Emma didn’t particularly care.

 

She was facing twenty five to life but the love of her life wasn’t in her arms. Emma couldn’t bring her back with a bullet to the heart of the coward who tore her life apart but she didn’t regret what she did. Regina probably would’ve yelled at her, murder isn’t something anyone was keen on but especially not her defense attorney of a girlfriend.

 

 

Emma would never see Regina again but she could hold on damn tight to her memory, and that’s what she did. As she sat in her cell Emma silently wept for the love that she lost, shoulders shaking and chest heaving, as she clung desperately to any memory she had. A deep, throaty laugh. A smile hidden behind raven locks. Fingers intertwining under covers.

 

There was a watery smile on her face when the guards came to get her, time for court, but Emma didn’t really care what happened next. She had had true, everlasting love and whatever happened she was just going to hold onto that for dear life.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the read! what do you think of it?
> 
> p.s. i'm aware 25 to life wouldn't realistically be the sentence but i wrote this in literally thirty minutes at midnight so rather than researching prison sentences i took the sentencing from the exact song lyrics which write "25 to life and she's not in his arms"


End file.
